In His Mind
by Axelrocks
Summary: Use to be called The Awakening My Version, but I changed it!/ The end of The Awakening my version. It's told in Derek's POV and I've changed it up a little. Chloe/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this is my first story about the Darkest Powers series so please don't get mad if it's not that accurate. I've only read the books once so this is from memory. Things probably won't be correct, and I'm gonna change it up a little. Bear with me, please :) And I hope you all(or someone) enjoys!!**

**Also the title may change, I couldn't think of anything better :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 1**

_**Derek's POV (**__The whole story will be in his point of view, unless I feel the need to get into Chloe's head or anyone else's for a little bit)_

I scrubbed furiously at Chloe's arm. I didn't want to be too sure. I wasn't going to take the chance of Chloe becoming a werewolf. Not in a million years.

"Derek," she said my name softly, and for some reason my heart began to beat faster. "I think you got all the blood off me."

I stopped scrubbing, not quite satisfied with my work. But as far as I could tell there was no blood unless it was hiding.

I turned her arm around and found nothing. Good.

"Now, it's your turn," she said and rolled down her sleeves. Getting down to business.

I smirked at her determination.

She turned behind her and got some paper towel and wetted it. She turned back to me and began to dab at the blood on my face.

Her tongue poked between her teeth and she was concentrating on my face. I thought it was funny, and I would have smiled. If it didn't hurt to do so.

Then she dabbed my nose. I winced back in pain.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

I smiled, a little smile. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore you can continue."

I would never admit it out loud, but I kind of liked the feel of her cool fingers on my face.

"Where did all this blood come from?" She asked her voice tinged with worry.

"Probably my nose," I said matter of factly.

"Do you think it's broken?" She continued cleaning off my face.

I shrugged, which kind of hurt. "If it is there's nothing we can do about it." And that was the truth, we couldn't exactly go to a doctor without them asking questions. Questions we would probably like to avoid.

"There." She leaned back and examined her work. "All done."

"Am I presentable now?" I smirked. Like I ever was to begin with.

"I think so. Here have a look." She hopped off the sink and no longer blocked my view of the mirror.

I only looked at it long enough to see that there was no trace of blood left on my face. I didn't like mirrors much. You can say that I don't like the way I look, I guess.

Suddenly someone knocked the door and woman's voice said, "The bathroom is for paying customers only!"

I turned to Chloe and smirked. "I guess that means we have to go."

--------------

"What do you mean that was the last bus?!" I exclaimed and slammed my hands down on the counter. I may have scared the lady behind it. I only felt a twinge of guilt for doing so. But seriously the last bus? Aren't they supposed to run all day?

"I'm s-sorry, sir," she stuttered. "The buses stop running at six on Sundays."

I looked down at my watch. It read 6:05. Wow, five minutes. Really? We missed the bus by five minutes.

I stalked back to where Chloe was sitting on a bench.

"We missed the bus," I told her. "The next one comes at six in the morning. We're just going to have to wait here until the next one comes."

"Or," she began, and I didn't think I was going to like what was going to come out of her mouth. "We can walk to the next bus stop. Maybe the buses run later there."

I looked her over. She looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, and she all but shuffled her feet when she walked. I doubted she would be able to make it the ten miles to the next stop, let alone a foot in front of her. So I shot that idea down.

"No, you need your rest Chloe. We can sleep here for the night, it's not so bad." If you liked being cold and cramped for a night.

She shook her head. Disagreeing with me, of course. "I think we could make it, I'm not tired at all." She stood up and swayed. I grabbed hold of her.

She smiled up at me, and there went my heart again.

"You were saying?" I set her back on the bench.

She smiled again. "Okay, you're right, Derek, maybe I do need a couple of hours of sleep."

"Maybe even a couple days," I said.

She laughed. "I don't think I'll need that much."

"I know I will after this whole thing is over." I sighed, knowing it was probably the truth.

She looked at me then. "Do you think this is all going to be all over soon?"

To tell you the truth, I didn't know. But, oh did I want this all to be over. I wanted things to go back to the way it was.

So I turned to Chloe and gave her the only answer I could right now. "I don't know."

She sighed and looked away at something else. "I want this all to be over. I don't want to keep running for my life."

I heard her sniffle and I knew she was crying. Great.

"Hey, Chloe, why don't you go to sleep. We'll talk more about it later, ok?"

She nodded.

I leaned back in the bench and looked up at the darkening sky willing morning to come so we would be an a bus. The sooner we got to Simon and Tori, well Simon anyway, the better.

Just then I felt Chloe's head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and immediately she sat up.

"Sorry," she said, looking very apologetic.

"No, no go ahead. It's fine." I knew she was tired, and she only wanted to get comfortable. No harm in that.

She looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go ahead." I really didn't mind having her head there. To tell you the truth...I kind of liked it.

* * *

I didn't even know I had gone to sleep until I woke up by the sound of a car driving by. Or make that a bus.

I shot up and watched as the bus, the one we were supposed to be on, drive away. Great! I walked up to the counter and asked the lady, a different one from the day before, when the next bus was. She told me two hours.

Two hours! What were going to do in two hours.

Chloe came up next to me and put a hand on my arm. It felt oddly soothing. I really needed to get a grip on myself.

"It's okay, Derek," she said, then she smiled like she had just won a prize. "We could always walk."

**A/N I know Derek may seem a little out if character. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you for all the reviews!! I love you all!! lol I didn't think this was going to be a very popular story, but 4 reviews to start out with(and maybe more, hopefully! :] ) That's a really great start for me and I'm excited to continue this story!. So thank you all who reviewed(and will) and I hope you enjoy this next update! :)~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I grumbled as I walked alongside Chloe. I mean, c'mon, Chloe of all people was the one person whose ideas I shot down all the time. But now here I was, with Chloe, walking the ten miles to the next bus stop. Which of course was her crazy idea. Yet I gave in. Was I becoming a pushover?

"What's so bad about it? It beats just sitting around for two hours, right?" She looked up at me, and I noticed the smugness in her voice.

Okay, Chloe, you may have won this argument. But the next time won't be so easy. I can promise you that!  
But I agreed with her about the waiting around. For once. That's what I hate the most. Waiting. It can drive a person insane, you know.

But still I was in complete shock. I was so strongly against walking. Well I mean I could make it the ten miles, Chloe on the other hand I wasn't so sure. But still how had she change my mind? I was not easily swayed. Not ever. Was I beginning to grow soft? What was happening to me?

I sighed and shook my head, hoping Chloe didn't notice. There was so many questions, so many answers that I would have to find out later. We were on a mission; there was no time for personal stuff.

And the things that seem to happen to me when I'm around Chloe are without a doubt personal. The fast heartbeat and my overprotectivness of her. Wow, I really needed to get a grip on myself. I never was like this. Not until Chloe came along, that is. Besides didn't she like Simon anyway? Like I could blame her. He had the looks and definitely the personality to get a girl like Chloe. To get any girl actually. There was no way that me and Chloe could ever be anything. And there was certainly no point of me going down that road just to stop at a dead end. No, it was undeniably better to just end all those feeling now. Well, if there was any to begin with. And I certainly hoped there wasn't.

"Derek?"

Her soft voice pulled me out my own little world. I didn't realize how much I liked that voice until now. Ugh!

Derek get a grip on yourself, she's not interested!

I quickly composed myself and turned to her. "Yea?"

"Are you ok? Is there something on your mind?"

What? "No," I answered her. What was I supposed to tell her? Oh yea Chloe there is something on my mind. You. That would blow over very nicely. Not.

"Oh, you just seemed preoccupied with something. I thought I'd ask."

"No, I'm fine." For now anyway. "But thanks for asking."

She smiled, my heartbeat quickened. "You're welcome." Then she was silent.

We walked along in silence, which used to be fine with me. If you haven't guessed I'm not the talkative type, that's Simon's department. Well anything concerning being social with anyone was his department. But not now. Ever since Chloe decided to get off the bus with me and stay with me while I was Changing, the silence usually ended. It didn't last long to begin with and most of the times I was the one who ended it.. It was so unlike me. It was really getting weird. Is there something seriously wrong with me?  
--------------------

"Soooo..." She drew out that word as if she wasn't sure if she should say something or not. Most of the time, in Chloe's case, she probably shouldn't.

"Yea..." I tried to get the rest of what she was going to say out of her.

She blushed a little, but continued anyways.

"What I wanted to ask you is..." She took a deep breath, then continued. "After we are all done running for our lives what do plan on doing with your life?"

What? Well actually I've never thought about what I was going to do after all this. To tell you the truth I don't know what the hell I'm going to do tomorrow, let alone the rest of my life! But her question really got me thinking. What _did _I want to do with my life?

"Uhhh," I started, very smartly if I might add. "I don't know. Go to college? Have a family?" Yeah, right, like any woman was going to want to ever marry me. "I really haven't thought about it. You?"

She looked as baffled as I did. But hey, she asked the question, she had to know I was going to ask it right back, right?

"I guess," she began her answer, thinking hard it looked like. I couldn't help but smile at her concentration. Then she began to speak again. "I'll go to college. Maybe after college I can become a director, I don't know. And maybe later on I'll I have a family." She looked at me. "To tell you the truth, Derek, it all seems far away. Very far away."

"Yea." I agreed with her. It did seem so far away. It really did. I mean look at us! Here me and Chloe are walking to the next bus stop, we weren't even at Andrew's yet. Who knew what we were going to do after we got there. We could be on the run for a month, or even ten years. We didn't know. It seemed all our life had meaning for right now was to keep running. And that is what we were going to do.

But there was a spark of light in all that darkness. There was still a possibility that one day I will be able to have a normal life. And that was enough to make me smile. For now.

**A/N Well I hope you all liked that!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N Hey everybody!! Thank you so much for the reviews! Whenever I get home from school and see that reviews I get I'm surprised, I'm still shocked that my story is getting kind of popular! And that's thanks to all you readers and reviewers! I love you guys! :) So thanks and I hope you all continue! ****And here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 3**

"Uh...Derek? Um...can we stop and rest...a little. Please?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself. What did I tell you? I knew she wasn't going to make the ten miles. I didn't even think we had even made it halfway there yet. So I turned to her and smirked.

"Tired?" Nowing full well she would say yes. I mean come on, how often am I wrong?

She blushed and looked away. She knew I was right, which made me smile more. Wow, I was becoming one smiling fool lately.

"Yea," she said. "And actually I'm pretty starving, too."

Ah, food. That sounded s_o_ good right now. I faintly remembered not having breakfast, and practically nothing the day before that either. I was going to waste away to nothing if I didn't watch it.

My stomach rumbled.

"Um...well then let's go in here." I led her to the side of the road and into the woods. Hoping there was someplace to rest and sure enough there was a fallen tree for us to sit on. Am I good or am I good?

We both sat down. I sighed at the silence. Then suddenly I remembered something. I frantically searched my pockets, aware of the weird look Chloe was giving me. Ah-ha! I pulled out a smashed granola bar. I knew that was in there somewhere, but I didn't know how long. But this was lunch. Yum...

I spilt the granola bar in half and gave the bigger half to Chloe. She was in more of a risk of wasting away to nothing than I was no matter how much my stomach protested.

She stared at her piece of granola, and I stared at her. What was she doing? Why wasn't she eating it if she was so starving? If it was me I would have stuffed it into my mouth. Well...I wouldn't do it now, not in front of Chloe, I didn't want her to think me a slob. I don't think she had that high opinion of me in the first place.

She looked at me, with her granola piece in her hand. "Derek, I think you should have the bigger piece. You're probably more hungry than me."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. What? Where was this coming from? Why couldn't she not just think about it, and eat it! Why couldn't she for once not think about the well-being of others and only care for herself?

"Want to you mean bigger, there both the same-"  
She snatched the piece from my hand and placed it next to hers. Mine was half the size of hers.

"Why does it matter. Just eat it Chloe." I took my piece back and stuffed it in my mouth. "There it doesn't matter anymore. Eat." And that was that. If you didn't notice I can be bossy when I wanted to be.

She didn't look happy, but she nibbled at her granola bar anyway. Good.

I didn't get her. What did she have to care so much? Especially about me? I didn't know it was all so confusing. I don't think I would ever get her. I don't think I would get _any _girl ever.

I chuckled. How lame was I?

Chloe turned to me. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just laughing at myself." I didn't blame her for being curious, I didn't laugh that often. Huh, maybe I should. Maybe I would come off as less intimidating. Yeah, right.

"I need more to laugh at these days," she said looking at her hands in her lap. "Everything has been so serious, and well, I don't like it." She looked at me and half-smiled.

"I bet if Simon was here he could make you laugh. He can make anyone laugh. Well I doubt he could make Tori laugh. I don't know about her..." I stopped when I heard her laugh beside me.

"What?" I said. "I didn't think I said anything funny." I peered at her, she was still laughing. "Did I?"

She placed a hand on my arm. "Oh, Derek, you have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you."

Her hand felt warm through my sleeve. And I didn't want that feeling to go away.

But I didn't think she realized what she was doing, otherwise I think she would have immediately drawn her hand back.

"Well you're welcome, I guess." To tell you the truth I was glad that I could make her laugh. That was no longer just Simon's job now. Now all I had to do was make her laugh more, and I had no idea how to do it again. Great.

Then we both stared off in front of us and then she said without moving her gaze.

"So," she turned to me then. "What are we going to do next?"

**A/N Sorry this was kind of shorter than the other chapters, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer than normal and hopefully it will make up for this one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N Well here's the next update!! Thank you all for the reviews! I love them!! I hope you all enjoy this update!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

"What are we going to do next?" She asked, as she swung her legs and concentrated on the ground in front of her.

I looked at her then. "Well we can walk the rest of the way. Or we can jump in front of a bus and hope it stops."

She laughed at this. Hmm, maybe I did have a sense of humor after all. And yes, two for me! Beat that Simon. Oh, wait, he probably did. Oh well, I'll keep trying.

She spoke. "I like the first idea better, as long as you give me a couple minutes to rest, that is." She smiled sheepishly at me. I could tell she was still tired.

I leaned back, then realized nothing was there behind me so I scrambled to sit back up. Phew! That was close.

Chloe was laughing beside me. Well actually she was laughing at me, and this time I hadn't meant to be funny. I was just glad I hadn't fallen flat on my back and saved myself from complete and utter embarrassment. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Embarrass myself in front of Chloe.

Suddenly she became serious and she looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

"Derek, why do you seem so different?"

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Different? Different how? Did something sprout on my face overnight, is that what was different?

She sighed. "It's nothing bad. But when Simon and Tori are around you seem more to...yourself. But now you seem so open, and I'm seeing a side of you I've never seen before."

"Does it bother you, Chloe?" I mumbled.

"No!" She exclaimed. "No, Derek, of course not! I'm glad you talk to me so much. I really am!" Her voice got lower. "I just wanted to know why you are like that with just...me."

Her voice kept getting lower, and if I didn't have extremely good hearing I wouldn't have heard her at all.

Then there was silence, until I decided to answer her.

"I just feel real comfortable around you." And that was the truth. I talked to her, while with anyone else I would have been silent.

"But aren't you comfortable with Simon? I mean he is your brother after all."

"Of course I'm comfortable with him, he is my family. But I don't know Chloe, you're just different."

She looked down. "Oh."

Opps. I think I must have just said something wrong. She looked kind of hurt. I better fix that.

"No, Chloe, I'm sorry. I meant that you are different in a good way! I've never met anyone like you." I placed a hand on hers, then quickly withdrew it. She would have probably snatched her hand away if I hadn't moved it first.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Derek." She leaned forward, like she was going to hug me, but then she stopped. Probably realized what she was doing. I didn't blame her, it was me after all. I was nothing like Simon.

Then it was silent, an uncomfortable one. So of course I had to break it. Yepp, that's me. Derek the silence breaker!

"So...um are you rested enough. Do you want to get going?" I stood up and looked at her, hoping she was ready. I wanted to leave this place behind.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. We can go." She quickly hopped off the log and began walking. I turned and followed her. Great. I hope it's not going to be this uncomfortable for the rest of the trip.

But that problem was easily solved, because once we got on the road Chloe asked me a question.

"So when do you think we're going to get there?" She looked at the sky.

I looked up at the sky with her, the sun was slowly sinking in the sky. We might be lucky if we got there before dark. And that's what I told her.

She smiled to herself. "You know I like this."

"Like what?" I asked her, curious.

She took her eyes off the sky and looked at me. "This walking. It doesn't make me feel that we are on the run. It just feels like I'm out on a walk. A _long_ walk."

"Yea," I said, agreeing with her. These past couple days have made me feel like I was in a different world. No Lyle House. No Edison Group. No nothing, and it felt nice. It felt _really_ nice. And for once I was glad I had listened to her walking idea.

"So what do you think Simon and Tori are doing right now?" She broke me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, but I envy them."

"Why?"

I smiled. "Because I bet they've been sleeping in nice, comfortable beds and stuffing their faces with food. Real food, not smashed granola bars."

"Lucky them." She brushed my arm with hers. I held my breath. Had she done that on purpose? Why was she walking so close to me? Why would she want to anyways? Too many questions reeled through my mind and all she had done was brush her arm against mine. I needed help. Bad.

"Yea..." That was fast becoming my most used word. Did I have nothing else to say? How lame could I be? If you haven't noticed I have a lot of personal problems I really need to fix. But, like I said, I have no time for personal stuff right now. Maybe after all this was over. Maybe.

"So what are you thinking about?" This time she bumped me on purpose, but I didn't mind.

"Uh...nothing. I was just um...spacing out." That was such a lame excuse.

"Uh-huh...sure." She didn't believe me for a second, I didn't blame her.

"Uh...Chloe, why do you care so much about what I'm thinking?" I was genuinely curious.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because I just want to know what goes on in your head."

"Oh." Was all I said.

She looked at me from the side of her eyes, and blushed. "You probably think I'm weird for saying that, right?"

I was taken aback. "No, never, Chloe! You're perfectly normal." _You're perfect._

**A/N So far I've updated everyday since I first posted this, but I don't think I'm going to update tomorrow(unless I work super hard on it) But the next day I should have one up. So if it does take that long sorry for the wait. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry guys. I told you I was going to update yesterday, but some things came up. So I updated today. And to make up for it this chapter is longer than the rest, and so far it's one of my favorites. So I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews you've been giving me!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

"We're here," I announced. I turned to look at Chloe. She was shuffling her feet, and she smiled at my announcement. I read the relief in her face. She probably wouldn't have made it much farther. To tell you the truth I was kind of tired myself.

As we got closer to the bus stop I saw that it was deserted. One lone light shone above a bench. Looks like we arrived a little too late. Go figure.

I looked at Chloe, again, she looked disappointed. She probably had just realized that we probably had to sleep on another bench. That didn't go over well with me either.

Once we got under the light I saw something that answered out prayers and our backs. A motel. It was shabby, poorly lit, and it looked cheap. But cheap was good, well in our case it was. I pulled out the money we had. It looked like we had enough to get a room and our bus tickets. And frankly right now I would have walked the rest of the way to Andrew's if it meant I was going to sleep in a real bed tonight.

I turned to Chloe to find she was already looking at me. She had seen the motel too and she looked at me hopefully.

I smiled. "How does sleeping in a bed tonight? One that probably smells of cigarettes and had burns in the sheets, but a bed no less."

"That sounds like heaven to me." She said smiling.

"Well then let's go before I can no longer keep my eyes open."

"Agreed."

---------

"Okay the man at the desk send room 114," I said, looking at all the door numbers as we passed them. We came to the end of the row to find the last room was ours.

I put the key in the lock barely containing my eagerness. I was going to sleep in comfort tonight! I all but slammed the door wide opened and stepped through. Then I stopped. _That son of a bitch._

The room had only one bed.

--------

"Maybe we can go back and get a different room," said Chloe. "One with two beds this time."

"Can't," I growled. "He said this was the only room available." Which seemed odd because the place seemed deserted.

"Oh."

"Okay, then I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed, you need it more than me," I told her.

"No." she said.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"M-Maybe we c-can both share the bed."

I looked at her in surprise. "What?!" Had I heard her correctly?

She looked at me, blushing. "I mean the bed is big enough, You can stay on side and I can stay on the other. We won't even touch."

That sounded like a good bed, we both would enjoy a comfortable bed and no one would have to sleep on the floor. But of course my first instinct was to argue, and yet somehow I forced my argument down.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea, we both can fit." She climbed in on one side, the one facing the wall. Good I wanted the side facing the door, to make sure no one tried to come in.  
"Fine," I said reluctantly and climbed in on my side. I laid on my side and faced the door. I don't know how I was going to sleep with Chloe only a few inches away?

---------

I don't know how I managed to go to sleep, but I did. The dim light of the sun coming from the dirty windows barely lighted the room. But instead of waking up and facing the door, I woke up and saw a head of blond hair. What the?! Why was she so close? That was when I realized my arm was around her. When had this happened? Had I pulled her over, or had she came over on her own?

I jumped out of the bed and tried to ignore how good it felt for her to be so close. What was wrong with me?

Luckily she hadn't waken up and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want her freaking out to woke up with herself in my arms.

I ran a hand through my hair, and realized I probably needed a shower. And yes! We had a shower. Thank God. I climbed in and let the hot water pour on me. I felt so good. I took the soap and scrubbed myself with it. It was going to feel so good to be clean again.

---------

I walked out of the shower fully dressed, and the ends of my hair were still dripping wet. I walked out to see Chloe sitting up in bed. She blushed when she saw me.

"Um...Derek, while I was sleeping did I roll over on your side?" She looked embarrassed.

"No, no you were fine. You stayed where you should have been." And in my mind I knew that wasn't a lie.

She looked relieved. "Good. I just know I'm a restless sleeper, and well I woke up on your side and I was wondering..."

"No, you must have rolled over while I was in the shower. Oh yeah, by the way there's shower if you want one." Oh yeah, smooth, way to change the subject, Derek.

She smiled and climbed out of the bed. "That sounds good right now."

My stomach rumbled after she said that "You know what also sounds good now, too. Food. Hey, I'm going to go out for a little bit and see if I can get us something to eat. Will you be fine here by yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay," I said and went for the door. "Lock the door after I leave, okay?"

I saw her roll her eyes, and I smiled to myself as I left the room. I stood there until I heard the lock.

"Okay, I locked it, Derek, you can go." I heard her voice through the door. I shook my head and chuckled and left to go find some food.

-------

I returned twenty minutes later, enough time to give Chloe some privacy and for me to get some food. I had a bag with four donuts. They were only the thing I could afford. I knocked on the door hoping Chloe heard. No one answered. _Maybe she's still in the shower._ I thought. So I tried the knob, knowing it was supposed to be locked. But I was surprised when it turned and the door opened. What the? Didn't Chloe lock the door?

I walked in she wasn't by the bed and the door to the bathroom was open. I dropped the bag and ran to the bathroom door. She wasn't there. Where had she gone?

"Chloe?!" I yelled and ran out of the room. "Chloe?!" A million thoughts ran through my head. Did the Edison Group kidnap her? I shuddered. Did Liam come back and take her?

Just then I stopped. Was that crying? I strained to listen farther. Yes! It was. I ran around to the back of the hotel. A patch of woods stood behind it and I found Chloe curled in a ball by a tree. I ran to her.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

She looked up at me, tears powering down her face. "Did you know someone killed themselves in that room? Hanged themselves in the bathroom?" She began crying again. I knelt by her, afraid to touch her.

She had seen a ghost. She had walked into the bathroom to find him hanging there. She had freaked out and ran. I didn't blame her. I didn't care anymore, I held her close, and for the second time that day she was in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone! Here's another update and it's my longest yet! Yesss!! :) So I hope you all enjoy and once again thank you for all your reviews. They make me smile :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 6**

I didn't want to let her go until the sniffling stopped, until her crying had totally and completely stopped. I wanted to make sure she was okay before I let her go. And I liked where she was.

"Derek?" Oh no, here came her telling me to let her go and never go near her again. Like I say a lot. I didn't blame her.

"Yeah?" Here we go. Maybe I should just let her go now. Save myself the sting of rejection. But I didn't and she didn't tell me to get away from her. Which surprised me. Instead she said.

"Thanks." That was all?

I looked at her, confused. "For what?" Really, what was she thanking me for?

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me. "For being here...when I needed you."

"Oh." I was surprised at that. "You're welcome." And I smiled at her. But the moment was ruined when my stomach grumbled. Damn!

I let her go. "Um...I left our breakfast in the room."

I saw her shudder.

"Don't worry I'll go get them." There was no way I was going to have her step foot back into that room.

"Okay, I'll wait here," she said and leaned back against the tree.

"Okay." And I jogged back to the room. I grabbed the bag of donuts off the floor, and the key off the TV stand. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I didn't want to take any chance of that ghost escaping.

I walked back to where she was at and sat down next to her. My hand was only inches from hers and if I was like Simon I would have grabbed it. But I wasn't him, so my hand didn't move. Besides she had already been freaked out today and me grabbing her hand would probably not go over well with her. Not at all.

She looked at me. "You're back. Wow that was fast."

I shrugged and tried to lighten the mood. "Well you know me. Once I'm hungry there's no stopping me from getting some food."

She laughed and all traces of fear was gone from her face.

"Here," I said and reached into the bag and grabbed her two donuts. One was jelly filled and the other one had sprinkles. I hoped she liked. And hopefully she didn't think I thought her a child and got her one with sprinkles. I just grabbed them and went.

"Thanks," she said and took a bite of the jelly-filled one. "Yumm," she smiled at me. "Strawberry, my favorite." And she took another bite.

"Really?" I asked surprised, finishing my first donut. I had chosen her favorite. Wow, I really was good. I grabbed my other donut, not realizing it was jelly-filled, and I took a big bite out of it. Jelly slid down my chin, leaving a sticky red trail. That was just great. And it was in front of Chloe, too. I couldn't get a break.

Chloe laughed. "Here," she said reaching into the bag and handed me a napkin. Good thing I remembered those.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took it from her. I hoped my face wasn't red, because that would have been even more embarrassing. And I don't think I could handle any more the rest of the trip.

"Pretty messy, huh?" Chloe said, still smiling at me.

"Yeah," I agreed with her. But of course she had nothing stuck to her face. Why did all the embarrassing stuff seem to happen only to me lately.

"Well, I'm done. Those were so good. Thank you, Derek." She swept all the fallen sprinkles on her lap and hands.

She leaned back." Oh what I would do for a nice hot shower. But there is no way I'm going back in there. No way."

Hmmm....I had an idea. I had a feeling that most, if not all, of these rooms were vacant. Whose to say we couldn't break into one.

I stood up, she looked at me. "I have an idea. If you want a shower I'll get you one." It wasn't fair that I had gotten a shower and she didn't. Even though I probably smelled considerably better. That's one thing she could be happy about, right?

"How?" She asked, confused. But she got up and followed me anyway.

Hmmm...take my pick of a room. I choose the one five doors down from our room. I figured it was far enough from our room.

Chloe stood beside me. "How are you going to open it? We don't have the key to this room. Do we?"

I smiled at her confusion. No I didn't have the key, but I had something that was more affective. My foot. Yep, you heard me right. I raised my leg and kicked the door with all my might. Of course the door slammed open. Piece of cake.

I looked Chloe. She blinked back in surprise. "Well that's one way to open a door, I guess." She walked through.

I chuckled to myself and followed her in. I looked around the room. It also had one bed. Maybe this was all the motel had, which was weird.

"Okay well here you go," I said feeling kind of awkward for an unknown reason. I walked to the bed and sat on it. Chloe just stood there. She seemed to be awkward too. So I didn't feel so bad.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," she said and walked to the bathroom. "I'll try and hurry up so we can be on our way."

"No, no take your time." Who was I to rush her? "Trust me once you get in there you're not going to want to get out."

She smiled at that, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Nothing caught my eye. There was only like five channels, what a cheap motel, and they were mostly news. Just then something _did_ catch my eye. It was a picture of Chloe and underneath was a description of her. I was about to turn it, having seen that before, but then my picture showed up. It said she was last seen with me. Great now my face was going to be everywhere. I turned the TV off, my life was getting more complicated by the minute. And with those thought I found myself dozing off.

--------

"Derek? Derek?" Someone was calling my name and shaking me. "Derek? Wake up. We got to get going. The bus will leave without us again."

What?! I shot up and felt my face hit something. Ow! Ow! I held my nose. What had I hit? I opened my eyes and saw Chloe holding her nose, too."

"Oh my God, Chloe, I'm so sorry." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked to her side, feeling bad.

She waved me off. "I'm fine, Derek, really." She removed her hands to let me see her face. Her nose was slightly red, but no blood. Thank God.

"I'm fine, Derek, Besides you're worse off." She walked to the bathroom and came back with tissue. "Here, you're bleeding." She handed the tissue to me.

"Oh, thanks," I said and took the tissue from her and wiped my nose. Why do I keep getting things on my face? Especially when Chloe is around?

"You're welcome," she said. "Oh, by the way I went to the bus stop and asked when the next bus was coming." She looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Which is in like five minutes."

I threw my bloody tissue away. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" There was no way I was going to miss another bus.

-----------

I sat by Chloe on the nearly empty bus. She sat by the window and was looking out it. The only other passenger, a businessman briefcase and all, kept sneaking glances at me. Either because of my size or he recognized me from TV. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

Chloe turned to me. "Derek, are we almost there?"

We had been on the road for almost two hours. I could guess she was restless. I know I was. All I wanted to do was get up and walk around. Funny, huh? We had just finished walking ten miles.

I looked outside at the passing scenery. It looked all familiar. There! There was the familiar driveway. The one I knew so well. I pulled the string and the bus stopped.

"Come on, Chloe," I said and helped her out of her seat. I was anxious. Finally we would be reunited with the group. But then a sad thought plagued me. It wasn't going to be just me and Chloe anymore. Simon was going to be in the picture now. And with him around Chloe was going to spend all her time with him. I sighed, and together we started up the long walk to Andrew's house.

**A/N *Tears* This story is almost over :( I think there's like 2 maybe 3 more chapters left. No! I don't want to see this end, I really like writing this. But if any has any ideas to help me continue this please tell me and I _will_ put it under serious condsideration. Thanks! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everybody! I know this took me a day longer to update than usually. But I have an excuse! I had a gymnastics meet yesterday and I got home late so I had no time to update. But hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy!!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 7**

We walked up the long, winding driveway that lead up to Andrew's house. I looked around and memories of me and Simon running through this very yard. We would play hide-and-seek, tag, and we climbed up into the trees. And when our dad would look for us we would jump out of the trees and "surprised" him. Those were the good days. Sometimes I wish I could go back. Sometimes. If I went back to those times I would have never met Chloe.

"Hey, Derek." I heard Chloe call my name. "Why does this tree have a 'D' on it?"

I turned and faced her and groaned. She was standing next to a dead tree. I walked over to her, reluctantly.

"And then that one over there has a 'S' on it." She pointed to a nice healthy tree.

I sighed. "Me and Simon each chose out a tree we'd call our own. Mine is the dead one, hence the 'D'. Simon's is the other one." The last time me and Simon were here both our trees were still alive. Of course Simon's would look like it belonged in Snow White, or some other fairy tale, with all the birds and squirrels in it that made it there homes. Mine looked like it belonged in some haunted forest.

Chloe must have seen the look on my face, or something, because she said, "I like yours the best."

"Huh?" I asked in complete shock. Did she confuse mine with Simon's? Mine was dead and Simon's was the picture of perfect. Of course what was new?

"Yours is different. All the others look the same, yours stands out from all the rest."

"But it's dead!" I was still confused. Why did she like mine? If she tried to climb it she would probably break her neck because the branch would break. That or the whole rotting thing would collapse.

"Well..." She said and trailed off. "I can see ghost, which our dead. And you own a dead tree. So we both have something to do with the dead." She smiled at the last part.

"Sounds kind of morbid," I muttered. She didn't hear. Good.

"Yea..." She said and looked around. Probably not knowing what to say.

So I made a suggestion. "So let's go up the rest of the way."

"Okay." And she happily followed me.

-----------------

Once the house came into view I thought something was wrong. The house was dark. No lights on anywhere. It looked abandoned. Simon and Tori were supposed to be here. So why was there no light on? I looked at Chloe, and by the look on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

I began walking towards the door and slowly opened. So far nothing. I walked through the door but barricaded myself in front of Chloe.

"Stay back," I said. "There could be something dangerous in here, I don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed. She probably rolled her eyes, but it was too dark to tell.

I crept through the front room and went next into the sitting room. Nothing. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and was about ready to attack , but then I saw it was only Chloe.

"God, Chloe! I could have seriously hurt you!" The thought scared me. "I told you to stay back." I growled.

She looked up at me, defiant. "I'm coming with you."

I sighed, there was no use in arguing with her. So I grumbled, "Fine."

She flashed me a triumphant smile and we continued on.

Next was the kitchen. It was dark like the rest of the room. Suddenly the light went on. I jumped and turned around. Chloe was standing by the switch.

"What are you doing?!" I growled.

"Well I kind of need the light to read this note." She held up a piece of paper that I didn't notice before.

"Where did you get that?" I asked walking over to read over her shoulder.

"On the fridge."

It was from Simon, I could tell by the handwritting. It read:

_Hey Chloe and Derek,_

_Hopefully by now you're at Andrew's. Well we came up on a small problem. There's no food. So me and Tori(Help me :[ ) are going shopping. We should be back later tonight. You better be there!_

_~Simon_

"Okay, well that explains were they are," said Chloe placing the note down on the counter. Then she hopped up on it. She patted next to her. Which I assume meant that she wanted me to join her.

I hopped up on the counter next to her and almost fell (I don't she noticed though. Phew!).

She looked at me. "So what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We could wait for them. Or we could look upstairs to see where we are sleeping."

She hopped off the counter then. "That sounds like a good idea."

I hopped off after her. "If I remember right there should be enough rooms for each of us to have our own."

She smiled. "Cool. to tell you the truth I didn't really wanted to share with Tori. She probably snore anyway."

I laughed.

"Well let's go," I said and she followed me up the stairs. I pointed to first door on the right. "Simon always had that room, so he's probably in there." Then we came up to another door on the left. "This is the bathroom and right across here in another room. What do you want to bet that Tori has this room?" I smiled and we continued. We came to the two other rooms, they were right across from each other. "Well here's the two to choose from."

She looked through each room, then she looked at me. "Which room did you always have?"

"I had this one." I pointed to the one on the left.

"Then I'll have this one." She walked into the right room then ran and jumped on the bed. "It feel bouncer than the motel's bed. Come in and see."

I felt awkward walking into her room. She was now on her bed, jumping on it.

"Come on," she stopped and said. "It's fun." She held out her hand.

Was I supposed to take it?

I grabbed it and stepped onto the bed. I let go of her, somewhat reluctantly. She began jumping.

"Come on," she laughed. "Jump with me!"

So I did.

--------------

We laid across the bed exhausted. I had my arms behind my head and so did Chloe.

"I haven't had so much fun since I found out I could see ghost." She looked at me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I mumbled. I didn't know why she was thanking me.

Just then we heard a door close. Me and Chloe shot up. Was that Simon? Or was that someone from the Edison Group.

We heard someone running up the stairs. By now me and Chloe were on our feet and I was ready to defend her if I needed too.

But instead of someone from the Edison Group running into the room it was Simon. He smiled when he saw us.

"Finally you're here!"

"Simon!" Chloe exclaimed and then she rushed and gave him a hug. And so the forgetting about Derek would begin.

-----------

After finishing our meal of grilled cheeses, which I thought it was good if I do say so myself, we sat and talked. Well Simon and Chloe had been talking since Simon showed up, even Tori threw in a couple words. I was silent, but no one noticed. I was becoming my normal self again.

And as I was wallowing in my self pity I noticed that Chloe kept looking at me. I met her gaze. Her face read. _Something wrong?_

I shook my head then stood up and said so everyone could hear. "I'm going to go out and walk a bit. I'll be back later."

"Are you sure?" Said Chloe adding to her earlier silent question.

"Yea," I said then walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here's another update!! :) A little part of if is in Chloe's POV but otherwise it's all about Derek!!! So I hope you enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 8**

_**Chloe's POV**_

"I guess wolf boy needed to go out for a run," Tori sniffed and stood up to take her plate and cup to the sink that was full of sudsy water.

"Shut up, Tori," I said. I definitely didn't how Simon survived being alone with her.

"Whatever." She dropped her plate in the sink. "And there is no way I'm doing dishes." Then she left the room. Probably to do her nails or something. God, she was such a bitch sometimes!

Simon stood up. "I'll do the dishes tonight. You can just hang out for right now."

By the look on his I knew he was telling me to go find Derek. Did he know something I didn't? Did he know if something was wrong with Derek? Well I knew something was bothering, so Simon should know too, but did he know what. He was probably not going to tell me if I asked. So I was going to have to find out on my own. He had seemed fine earlier, now he was back to his foreboding and non-talkative self.

I walked out of the same door Derek had, and to my surprise it didn't take long to find him. He was sitting against a fallen tree, facing away from the house. He didn't notice me, not yet anyway. I was hoping he wouldn't notice I was out here until I sat right next to him. So I had to be _very_ quiet. So I began to sneak up to him.

---------

_**Derek's POV**_

"I thought you were going for a walk."

I jumped at the sound of that voice. How had she snuck up on me? Guess I was in too deep with my thoughts. I turned and answered her.

"Well I was, but then I figured I've done enough walking these past few days to last me a lifetime."

She laughed. "True. Do you mind if I join you?" She was now standing in front of me.

"Sure." Of course I wanted her to join me. Actually I was secretly hoping she would. I was surprised she had left Simon. The thought made me smile. She actually valued my company even when there was others around.

"So what's wrong?" She blurted out, and looked at me.

"Nothing. What makes you think that?" Except the fact that my manner had completely changed.

"Yeah, right." She bumped into me. "Come on, you can tell me."

Tell you what? That I think I've fallen in love with you. No way was I going to say that. I enjoyed her being so close and I didn't want her to run off screaming. Not now and not ever. I'd rather see her with Simon than have her become awkward toward me.

"Come on, Derek, you can tell me." She grabbed my hand. I liked the feeling of us holding hands.

_If you tell her how you feel then you might be doing this everyday, _said my inner voice. Also there is a chance, a big chance, that she will reject me and never talk to me again, I said right back to that voice.

_Who knows if you'll ever get a chance like this again. Whatever happens, happens and Chloe's not that type of girl who would just stop talking to you. You know better than that._

I agreed with my inner voice there. It was now or never.

I cleared my throat. "Um...Chloe? There's something I need to tell you." She nodded for me to continue, so I did. "Chloe I-"

"Derek?" I was interrupted by a man. He had such a familiar voice. "Derek is that you?"

It was Andrew! But Damn! Why had he chose now to show up?

---------

I stood up and to my surprise he gave me a hug. It was weird. The last time I had seen Andrew hr had been taller than me and now I was probably about six inches taller than he now.

He let go of me then turned and looked at Chloe.

"You must be Chloe," he said and shook her head.

"Yea, and you're Andrew, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "Thank you for letting us use your home."

Andrew smiled at her. "No problem, besides." He slung an arm around my shoulders, he had to stand on his toes though. I smirked. "Me, Simon and Derek go back and I would never put down an opportunity to see them. They are like my sons."

Chloe smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

"And I'm sure I'm going to hear so much about you by a certain someone." He snuck a look at me. What was that supposed to mean?

Chloe looked confused. Good, she didn't get it. I didn't want her to anyways.

"Well should we head inside," Andrew suggested after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I have already seen Simon, and that Tori girl too. Not very talkative is she?"

I snorted. "Not if she has something obnoxious to say."

Andrew looked over and smiled at me. "I heard she's a witch. I better stay on her good side then." He began walking towards the door.

Me and Chloe followed. "Hey, I've been on her bad side since we've first met and she hasn't done anything to me."

"Yet," Chloe added and smirked.

I glared at her, she just continued smirking.

We walked into the house. Simon was still in the kitchen, he was drying his hands off. He must have done the dishes.

"Oh there you are Derek," he said then looked at Andrew and Chloe. "Well Tori went off to bed and I'm not going to lie I'm tired myself."

"Me too," said Chloe.

I hadn't felt it until now but I felt worn-out too. I just wanted a good night's sleep.

"Okay, sounds good," said Andrew. "We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight." And he walked in the direction of his room, which unlike ours was downstairs.

---------------

I took a shower and washed my hair three times. It was getting less greasy, but I just did it out of habit I guess. I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom door the same time I was putting on my shirt. I felt myself bump somebody.

I looked down and came face-to-face with Chloe, her cheeks burning. "Sorry," she sputtered.

"No," I said. "It's my fault." And it was. I mean I was putting a shirt on as I walked out of the door. "But anyways bathroom is open if you need it."

"Thanks," she mumbled and slipped into the bathroom.

I walked to my room and practically jumped onto the bed. I was so exhausted, and once I slipped under those covers and placed my head on the pillow I was sound a sleep.

--------------

"Derek?" I heard someone call my name. It was a girl's voice. "Derek," it called again.

I opened my eyes and waited until they adjusted with the dark, and then I answered. "Yea." I turned and found Chloe standing by my bed.

"I can't sleep," she said.

I turned on the light beside the bed and sat up. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Well then sit down here." I patted the bed next to me. "We can talk about it if you want or we can talk about something else if you want."

She smiled. "You're back?" She said.

"What do you mean 'I'm back'?" I said.

"You're acting like you were when it was just me and you."

"Well it is just me and you now."

She thought about that. "Oh, but still. You're talking to me and you don't seem sad or upset. That's good."

Is that how I really looked all the time? Great, another thing I needed to fix.

She yawned and leaned back on the headboard. She could barely keep her eyelids open. Wow, did I have some magical sleeping ability I wasn't aware of? She had all of sudden became tired.

"Thanks, Derek," she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. "You always help to relax me." And then she closed her eyes, giving in to the sleep that was overtaken her. I don't think she even knew what she said.

I sighed and pulled the covers over her and scooted over so she would have more room. If she was sleeping here that meant I would have to get up early so she wouldn't freak out when she saw where she was and also so no one got suspicious of me or anything. Especially Simon.

I turned the light off and pulled the covers up higher. I didn't even bother to stay on my side.

**A/N Well there's Andrew. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with him yet. I may have Liam show up and cause trouble, but I'm still working on that. If you all have any suggestions please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's another chapter!! Well I was gone ALL day today and when I came back I had 11 reviews waiting for me! You can just guess how happy I was!! Thank you guys I love you so much!!! Now enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 9**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up and stretched. Everything around me looked unfamiliar. But of course everything would, because I've never been in Andrew's house before. But this room didn't look like the one I had chosen. I turned to my side and was surprised to see Derek's sleeping head on the pillow next to mine. Then everything came back to me.

I felt my face go red. What did Derek think about me? I climbed out of the bed, hoping I didn't wake him up. But when I looked at him his eyes were open.

"Hey, Chloe," he said and he sat up. "Did you sleep well?"

_Better than I would have if I was in my room_. Was what I wanted to say but I kept it simple. "Yea, you?"

"Yea, me too." Then he was silent, an awkward silence. Then he said, "So do you want to go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

My stomach rumbled, and I blushed again.

He chuckled. "I take that as a yes, then."

-----------------

**Derek's POV**

Did you sleep well? Wow had I really said that? I was such an idiot. She probably had only said yes because I was right there. That was just like her. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. To tell you the truth that was one of the things I loved most about her.

Love? Was that what this was? Yes, I knew it now.

I was thinking about that when we went down the stairs. Simon, Tori, and Andrew were already sitting at the table, breakfast already finished. Opps we may have kind of slept in a little.

"So did you sleep well, Chloe?" asked Andrew, placing down the newspaper he was reading.

I noticed she blushed a little. "Yes, Andrew, I did. Thanks."

Then he turned to me. "Derek, I need to talk to you, if you don't mind."

I swallowed, oh great, I was going to get it. Andrew was going to kill me.

"Okay," I said.

He stood up, picked up the paper, and walked out into the living room. I followed. I was half -tempted to turn to Chloe and say "It was nice knowing you" but I kept my mouth shut.

He stopped and turned to face me. Here it comes.

"We have a problem," he said.

What? He wasn't going to kill me? That was such a relief, but what kind of problem did we have.

He opened the paper and turned to a section. He showed me and it looked like there was a picture of me and Chloe.

"It seems you and Chloe have been spotted," he said. "You two are going to have to lay low for awhile."

"Okay," I said.

"I didn't what to say that in front of Chloe, I thought she may have freaked out."

I shook my head. "She could have taken it. She's been use to this type of thing now."

"Okay, then, you can tell her. I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to have a hysterical girl on our hands."

"No, she'll be fine when I tell her."

"Okay good." He closed the paper, then smiled. "I take it you two are starving."

"Of course."

-------------

Andrew made me and Chloe each some eggs and sausage. It could have been just a bowl of cereal and I would have felt like I was in heaven.

Chloe smiled at me when I looked at her and I felt my heart beat faster. I really needed to do something about me and Chloe. But a part of me just wanted to leave it alone.

"Okay, guys," Andrew said. "We should be safe here for awhile. So just relax and lay low. I'll tell you when we need to head out."

We all nodded in understanding. I was kind of relieved, we really did need a rest.

"Now, if for some reason we are found out our first course of action is to run. Run into the woods, hide. Split up if you have too. Do whatever you can to not get caught. And after that we will have to plan as we go. But that is _if_ we get found out."

Well I wouldn't say that was the best plan ever, but if it kept us from getting caught I wouldn't complain. And there was _no way_ I was going to let Chloe out of my sight if we had to split out.

"Well that sounds all good," said Tori getting up. "But I need to go take a shower." And for some reason when I said that she pointed a look at me.

What? Okay, yea I needed to take a shower but I didn't smell that bad. Did I? I sniffed myself. Uh...well I suppose I could take one after Chloe.

"Hey, Andrew I would hurry and do those dishes before there is no hot water left," said Simon.

Tori rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and looked down to see Chloe. "Hey can we...um...talk. Outside?" He asked.

"Um...sure," I said. There was no way I was going to pass up a chance to talk to Chloe...alone.

"Okay," she smiled, then grabbed my hand and led me out of the door.

I turned to look at Simon. Was it me or did he just wink?

--------------

"So what's up?" I asked when she led me to the spot we had been sitting at the night before.

She blushed for about the millionth time today. "Well you know how yesterday you were going to tell me something, before you were interrupted?"

She remembered that? Great, I was hoping she wouldn't and we could forget about all that.

"Yea?" I said, feeling very uncomfortable. I hoped it didn't show.

She looked down. "Um...well what was it?"

Great. I kind of wished that Andrew really had killed me. That way I wouldn't have to go through this.

"Um..." I tried to stall.

_Chicken!_ Said my inner voice. Not you again. You know what?! I'm going to tell her!  
"Um...Chloe," she leaned closer to me when I said her name. And all of a sudden I became _very _nervous. "Uh...I love you." My voice was so low I could barely hear it myself, but hopefully she did.

"What?" she said, and I knew she hadn't heard.

I took a deep breath. "Chloe, I lov-"

"Derek! Chloe!"

Dammit!! Why did this keep happening to me. Was I doomed to be single forever?!

Simon came running up to us.

_What the hell Simon?! Can't you see I was kind of busy here!_ Was what I wanted to say.

"Derek, we have a visitor," he smiled. "And I think it's someone you are going to want to meet."

I stood up, and helped Chloe up. She looked confused at Simon too. And was that disappointment?

"Really? A visitor for me?" I had _no _idea who it was.

"Come on," said Simon and me and Chloe followed him back into the kitchen.

Instantly I froze, Chloe froze beside me. I felt growl coming up my throat. Sitting at the table, smirking at me with a plate full of eggs and sausage was Liam!

**A/N I would like to thank BookWormy 101 for giving me the idea of Liam! I was going to have Liam in it anyways but the idea she gave me was really good. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry this took me a little longer than normal(by one day) I was having computer issues yesterday. So I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10**

It took Simon and Andrew to hold me back, and they were still sliding across the floor as I tried to approach Liam. He still had a smirk on his face. Cocky son of a bitch!

"Derek! Calm down!" Andrew yelled, still struggling to still me.

But I didn't listen to them, there was no way I was going to have Liam in this house. Not after what he had done to Chloe and me. Whatever bullshit he had been feeding Andrew wouldn't get by me.

"Well it looks like wolf boy has some competition," said Tori when she walked into the room.

I growled at her, then turned my attention back to Liam. There was no way I was going to take my eye of him for long.

Liam stood up, chuckling. "Whoa there Derek, I think it's time I should tell you the truth."

The truth? Huh? I calmed down and Simon's and Andrew's grasps loosened, but they still kept an eye on me.

"I'm listening," I growled.

He looked at Andrew. "Is there someplace we can all sit, I think you all should listen too."

"Of course, follow me." Andrew led us into the living room.

I sat down at one of the couches and Chloe sat next to me, Simon sat on the other side of her. Andrew and Tori sat on the other couch, and Liam stood in front of us.

"Well to start with. You see me and Derek encountered before. Let's just say it wasn't pleasant."

Yea, he tried to kill me!

"You see I was with another werewolf, and well it was my job to get rid of him. Pack leader's orders. But first I had to get on his good side, and well when you two came up he wanted to attack. So I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, but if he had gotten a hold of you then he would have killed you. So I hope you understand."

I didn't believe him for one second, but everyone was looking at me. "Okay, fine, I believe you. But if you did anything-"

"I got it, thanks for giving me a second chance." He smiled.

"Whatever," I snorted. You could believe I wasn't going to take my eyes off of him. One slip up and he was done.

"Well you can stay here if you want. You're going to have to share though-"

"Why don't you give him Chloe's room, it seems she prefers Derek's anyway," said Tori, smirking at me.

Chloe blushed a deep red, she stood up and walked out of the room.

I stood up. "What the hell, Tori? Can you not be a bitch for one second of you life?" And then I followed Chloe out of the room.

---------------

I found her in her room, crying. If I ever got a hold of Tori...

She looked at me when I walked in. "Sorry," she said.

"Sorry?" She was sorry? For what?

She nodded. "If I hadn't gone in room last night then none of this would have happened."

"It wasn't your fault. If I didn't want you there I would have carried you out," I said, hoping it would ease the blame she felt.

"What do you mean if you _didn't_ want me there? So are you saying you liked me there?"

Dammit! Me and my big mouth. "Uh..."

She smiled, as if she knew a secret.

Just then Simon came in the room. "Hey, Andrew, Tori, Liam and me are going to go out to see if we can find anymore information.

"What?!" I asked. "Liam is going with you?! That is not a good idea."

"Don't worry, if he does something wrong Tori can blast him apart. And I don't think it would be any better if we left him here with you."

"Me and Chloe are coming with," I said forcefully.

He shook his head. "Sorry. You are a wanted man, remember? It would be safer if you two stayed here.

"Fine!" I said gruffly not liking the idea one bit. But if it meant me and Chloe would be alone then I guess it was fine.

"And don't worry I'll keep a sharp eye on Liam."

I nodded.

"Well see you two later." And he left the room.

-------------

"I don't trust him," I said as I paced Chloe's room. It had been probably two hours since Simon had left. "I don't trust him at all."

"Me neither," said Chloe from her perch on her bed. "But we have to trust Simon and Andrew will know what to do if he betrays them."

"Yea, I guess," I reluctantly agreed with her.

"Now, come over here and sit with me," she said and I happily went and did so.

"You know, Derek, there is something I have to tell you." She seemed a little nervous, and I grew curious at what she was going to say.

She looked away from me. "Um...well over the last couple days we've spent together I think I've began to fall in love with you."

What?" Did she just say what I thought she did?

"We're back!" Simon ran into the room.

One of these day I was just going to knock Simon out.

------------

Me and Chloe followed Simon down the stairs, they had gotten food. I looked at Chloe beside me and noticed she was avoiding my gaze. Great. Now it was going to be awkward. I had to find the time when I was going to tell her that I felt the same way.

"We got Chinese!" Andrew announced when he say us.

My stomach rumbled, I didn't know when the last time I had Chinese was. So I sat down and to my disappointment Chloe didn't sit next to me, like usual. She went and sat by Tori. Tori? Really?

------------

Everyone got up and cleared their plates. Andrew offered to do the dishes. Chloe began to make her way to the living room with the others, including Liam to my disappointment.

"Hey, Chloe," I said. "Can we go out and talk for a little bit?"

She looked nervous, but she nodded her head anyway.

-------------

We stopped at the spot we had been sitting in the night before. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to wait, I was going to tell her. I didn't want to risk the chance of being interrupted, again.

"Chloe, about what you said earlier-"

She interrupted me. "I know it was stupid of me to say and I know you don't feel the same. I'm sorry." She looked away from me.

"Wait, Chloe, let me finish." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "What I wanted to say is that I feel the same way."

She looked at me, surprised. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. She rushed and gave me a hug, and I held her close.

-----------

Just when I was about to make my next move, which was to kiss her, I heard a ear splitting scream. I instantly knew who it was. Tori!

Me and Chloe ran to the front of the house keeping in the shadows. It was bad. There was a van parked in front. I saw Andrew and Simon being loaded up in it. Tori struggled with her captors, but soon she too was loaded along with the rest of them.

Standing by the van with a grim face was Liam.

"That son of a bitch!" I growled, my muscles tensed. I was ready to attack him.

"Derek, don't." I felt Chloe place a restraining hand on my shoulder. "We're their only chance, we can't get caught."

I stepped back. Liam was lucky Chloe was here because I would not have been restrained. I would have attacked and I knew I would have killed him!

**A/N So do you all like what's going on so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well here's another update! I almost didn't update(dun dun duh) But my sister got off the computer so here you all are!! I know this is late but I reached my 50 reviews like 2 chapters ago and now it's over 60!!! That is the most reviews I've had on a story so far!! I love you guys so much!!! You are the best readers EVER!!! Now enjoy this update!! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 11**

I watched helplessly as the van pulled away. Taking my brother away. I clenched my fists. I knew we should have _never_ trusted Liam! We really needed to work on this trusting thing if we were going to be on the run for our lives much longer. Becuase if we didn't we might nob be _alive much longer._

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked me.

"We're going to find them, and get them out." I growled. "But first I'm going to go and rip Liam limb from limb."

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" Someone chuckled behind me.

I whirled around and pushed Chloe behind me. This was between me and him and I didn't want Chloe to get in the way, again.

"You two are here, aren't you?" He continued and stepped closer. I stepped away.

"They wouldn't have been taken if it wasn't for you in the first place!" I clenched my fist so hard I felt them pierce my skin. Ouch.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they had someone following me? I don't know what it's worth but I _was_ telling the truth back there."

"Yeah, right." Was he really trying to get me to believe that he wasn't the bad guy here and Simon, Tori and Andrew were gone because of him?

"You believe me, right, Chloe? That is your name, right? Chloe." He looked behind me and started talking to Chloe.

What was he thinking? If he brainwashed Chloe to be on his side I would believe him too? Chloe would never do that, so I didn't have anything to worry about.

I put an arm around her protectively. "You don't have to answer that. He may have fooled Andrew, but he won't fool us."

"He may be telling the truth," said Chloe and too me those were the worst words she could have possible said to me. If she had punched me in the fast I wouldn't have been more surprised.

"What?" I sputtered. "You're taking his side?! Even after he almost killed you?!" Was I hearing right? Seriously, Chloe believed his sob story?

She looked up at me. "Just think about it Derek. Why _are_ we here? If he wanted to then he could have told them we were still here." She looked at Liam. "But you didn't, didn't you?"

"No, I told them that you two hadn't arrived yet."

"Why?" Really? Why did Liam what to help us? What was in it for him?

"I figured since the others got captured you two would be able to go and form an escape plan or something." Liam shrugged.

"One problem. We don't know where they were taken."

"I do."

I turned to Chloe. "C'mon, Chloe, you really think he's here to help? He's going to lead us right to them and we'll get captured too. This is all part of his plan!"

"If that was the case I would have lead them right to you. I knew where you two were the whole time. You have to believe me, werewolf to werewolf." He stuck his hand out. I didn't take it. There was no way I was going to fall for his games.

Just then Chloe grabbed his hand. "I believe you."

Wow, really Chloe?  
------------------

"Okay let's stuck up on some food. It's about a day's walk from here," said Liam as we followed him into the kitchen.

"Really, that close?" asked Chloe, then she looked at me. "Did you know there was an Edison Group office around here?"

I shook my head and stuffed my arms with some chips and other snacks.

"Wait here," she said and ran up the stairs. Where was I going to go anyway?

She came back a minute later with a pack in her hand. "Here, we can put the food in here." She held it open and I dumped my arm full, Liam followed suit. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are we ready?" Liam asked impatiently.

"Yea," I said.

"Wait, do we plan on camping out anywhere?" asked Chloe. I looked at Liam and waited for his answer.

He nodded.

"Okay, wait then." She went into the living room and came back with three blankets. "I figured we could sleep at least somewhat comfortably.

Ha like I was going to sleep. No way not with Liam there. No way in hell.

"Now are we ready?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good, let's go." And we followed him outside. I couldn't believe I was actually going along with this. Something must be really wrong with me.

-------------------

Was this how the rest of my life was going to be? Endless walking. If it was my life was going to suck. I had to admit even my feet hurt and I had no idea how long we had been walking. All I knew was that the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon. We walked deeper into the woods.

"This is a good place to rest," said Liam stopping. We were surrounded by trees and hidden from the road. This was as good a place as any.

"Bring out the food, I'm starving." He sat down on one of the blankets Chloe had spread out and I sat down by Chloe on another.

I threw the pack at him and watched in disgust as he ripped open a bad of chips and gobbled them up. Those were _our_ chips he had no right to them.

Chloe must have seen my face because she placed a hand on my arm. I looked down at her and I felt a little better.

You must be wondering about us now since we confessed our feeling and all. Well I don't know. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. Had we even done it? I hoped so, but we weren't acting like a happy couple. I pulled her closer to me, and I heard her sigh as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

----------------

I looked down at Chloe for like the fifth time in the past five minutes and this time when I looked she was asleep.

I turned to Liam. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

He looked at his watch. "I don't know maybe a half hour. She looks pretty tired."

"Yea," I said and looked at her again. Maybe I should let her lay down. I gently placed her down on the blanket, then took another to cover her.

"Hey, give me that blanket you're sitting on." I demanded to Liam.

He glared at me, but handed it over to me anyway.

I balled it up and placed it under her head. There hopefully she would sleep comfortably now.

"So," I turned to Liam's voice. "You care for her don't you?"

Why did he care?

"Yea..."

"Figured. But you two don't seem like you're an item. Have you told her how you feel?"

Was he secretly a therapist or something? Where was these questions coming from?

"Yea, last night. Like two seconds before we found Simon and Andrew being loaded into a van. That kind of killed the moment."

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "You should tell her again."

"What?! What are you Dr. Phil or something?"

"Hey, calm down I was just trying to help. You two seem awkward and I think it's because neither of you know what to do next. And you being the guy should make the first move."

"What do you know about relationships anyway?" I asked. I bet he had never been in. Being a jerk and all.

"Hey, I've had a few."

"Whatever..." Yeah, right. He was probably just telling me that so he could prove a point or something. He obviously wasn't in one now, so how well was his relationship advice going to work anyway? I looked down at Chloe's sleeping form. Hmmm...maybe I should tell her again. I didn't want us to be awkward.

Suddenly he sat up straight and he looked around the woods. He turned to me. "Wake her up, hurry. We got to go!"

**A/N I know I lied about this story ending soon, but not anymore! I'm so glad because this story has been a lot of fun to write and I would hate to see it end anytime soon. Thanks for the reviews they make me want to keep updating day after day. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here's another update for you! Yay! I know I've probably told you a couple times before, but I seriously LOVE you guys! You are the best and I love reading your reviews!!! Now please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 12**

I shook Chloe awake and soon we were on our way, walking fast through the woods. I was holding hands with Chloe, and I had no intention of letting it go anytime soon. You could say I was holding her hand to hurry along, or you could say I was holding it because I wanted to. I was leaning more to the latter.

"So why did we need to leave so fast?" Chloe asked Liam.

He looked over at her and answered. "I got a scent that wasn't familiar and I didn't want to take my chances."

"Um...could we slow down a little?" she asked. My legs were too long for her short ones to catch up. Opps. I was practically dragging her along.

"Sure," Liam said. "The scent is gone anyway. Must have been someone on the road or a hunter."

I looked at him through the sides of my eyes. I still strongly distrusted him. I was only here because of Chloe. Wherever she went I went too.

"Did you get enough rest?" I asked, and pretended that Liam wasn't there. That's how I wanted it anyway.

"A little, I could use a few more. But I'm fine. Did you get to rest at all?" She smiled at me and I figured she already knew my answer. But I said it anyway.

"No." And I said it with a smile.

"I knew it." She laughed, and squeezed my hand.

Oh how I wished we weren't on the run. All I wanted to do right no was sit in a room, with Chloe in my arms, and talk with her for hours. I needn't it. And hell, I deserved it. Simon always got the girls, but not this one. This one is mine! I felt like shouting it.

But I had to tell her how I felt again, even though we were holding hands now this was probably as far as we were going to get. I didn't like that idea at all.

-------------

We walked a couple of hours, the sun was setting and we stopped by a river. Liam turned to us.

"We'll camp here and cross this tomorrow. And the Edison Group is only a mile past this."

I nodded. Okay good we were almost there.

Chloe laid out one blanket and was going to lay out the other for Liam but he stopped her.

"I'm going to go look for some firewood, and I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait," I growled. Did he really think I was stupid.

He must have read my expression because he said, "Don't worry, I really am getting firewood. And you would catch the scent if I met anyone."

"Fine." You better believe I was going to keep my nose sharp.

"Great." Then he left, and was that me did he wink?

I don't know, and I really didn't care. I was finally alone with Chloe. _Tell her!_ My inner voice said. I am! I replied back impatiently.

She was sitting on one of the blankets and looked at me curiously. I went and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I shifted my body until I was facing her. I grabbed her hands. "Chloe, back at Andrew's when you said you were falling in love with me?" She nodded. "Well what I said was lame. I took the chicken way out." I sighed. _Be brave!_ I told myself. "Chloe, I love you."

"Really?" She asked, a smile was on her face. She jumped forward and wound her arms around my neck giving me hug. I held her close.

She leaned back, and our faces were inches apart. I leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped, but soon I she was kissing me back. My hands wound in her hair, and her arms tightened around my neck.

I pulled her closer. I wanted her as close to me as we could possible get, and we continued kissing. Her touch was so warm against my skin, and this felt so right!

"Um..."

We jumped apart and looked up at Liam.

"Maybe I wasn't gone long enough."He smirked and dropped down a pile of firewood and got to work building the fire.

He looked over at me. "I see you took my advice. Maybe you will be an alright werewolf after all." He smirked again at me.

I ignored him and looked at Chloe. The look on her face read 'What advice?' I shook my head hoping she would forget about it.

"You should get some rest," said Liam and blew on the fire and it began to burn the wood.

Chloe nodded, grabbed the other blanket and laid down. I sat down and then felt her tug on my arm.

"What?" I asked her.

"Lay down," she commanded. So I did.

She put the blanket over both of us, then cuddled as close as she could get to me and instantly was a sleep, her arm around my chest. This was more like it. I had both hands behind my head and looked up at the stairs, knowing my life, at this moment, was perfect.

I would never admit it out loud to him, but Liam's advice had really worked. Much to my surprise.

------------

"Time to wake up, you lovebirds!" Said a voice above me. I could tell he was probably smirking.

My eyes shot open, and I found I had buried my face in Chloe's hair and my arm was around her. I hadn't meant to go to sleep. I was supposed to keep on eye on Liam. But being so close to Chloe felt so good, and I guess I drifted off.

I sat up and gently shook Chloe awake. She opened her eyes, sat up and stretched. She looked over at me and smiled. "Good morning."

I sighed to myself. Oh how I loved it when she said good morning.

"Good morning," I said back to her, smiling.

"Hurry up and eat," Liam ordered, breaking the spell between me and Chloe. "We have a job to do, unless you don't want to rescue them."

I glared at him. He could have at least given me and Chloe a couple minutes.

He ignored my glare, of course, and continued to talk. "There's a fallen tree a little upriver, we can get across from that. And once we get there we can figure out what to do next. Sound good?"

Chloe nodded and looked at me, waiting for my answer. I rolled my eyes, why did I have to make the descion? But whatever.

I looked at Liam. "Sounds good."

**A/N I hope you liked that little scene between Chloe and Derek. I'm not the best in writing those type of things, but I will get better. Promise!! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry this took longer than usual but I had a little writer's block. Sorry. But here is another chapter! Omg this story has gotten over 70 reviews! Thank you so much!!!So I hope you enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 13**

We walked through twigs and branches, and I probably had burrs where I didn't want them. But finally we got the fallen tree. It was about two feet across, and it made it all the way across. Good, no daring obstacle to overcome first.

Liam turned and looked at us. "So which one of you is going first?"

_Why don't you? _I thought. _You're the one who brought us here._ But that was probably a bad idea, who knew if he had something planned back there. So it was also a bad idea to let him go last.

"I'll go," Chloe stepped forward and said.

Liam smiled. "Ok, good, I'll go after her. Then you, Derek."

I looked at him suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? I thought you would want to keep on eye on me?"

I rolled my eyes, and knew he was right. But I would never admit it out loud. Not to him. Ever.

"We'll go one at a time, because I don't have any idea how much this tree can take," said Liam.

"Good idea," I said and I helped Chloe on top. "Be careful," I told her and watch her walk slowly across. When she made her way to the other side she hopped off and motioned for Liam to follow.

I looked down at the water and noticed that it was moving swiftly. I wouldn't want to fall in, I would be swept away.

Suddenly I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw that Liam was dangling over the edge. He had slipped.

I quickly hopped up on the tree and crawled towards him. There was no way I was going to fall in myself.

Then I thought to myself. Why risk it? Why help him? I didn't trust him and that would put my mind at ease if he was with us. But I knew, deep down, that I couldn't leave him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled. I slipped and almost fell in myself but I didn't and I kept a firm hold on Liam. He heavier than I thought. I grunted and tried to drag his body to the side where he could climb up.

I did and soon he was struggling to stand up. And when he did he looked at me.

"Hey, thanks, you saved my life."

I did, didn't I? But I didn't want to acknowledge it. So I nodded and told him to continue across. The last thing I wanted was for the tree to break and me and him would both fall into the water.

---------------

"There it is," said Liam beside me.  
We had came up to a small brick building, it had one window and one door, which had a door. Around the land was a fence. Of course.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked. "It seems to small to be prison."

"A temporary one," Liam said. "And I'm sure they're there because this is where they told me to take you if I ever caught you both."

I stepped back. "What?! I can't believe we would follow you here?! This was all part of you're plan to capture us too!"

"No, no, I swear!!" His eyes widened and he glanced at the guard at the door.

It took me a second to calm down, I looked at Liam debating if what he said was true. I also looked at Chloe and I read in her eyes that I should believe him. So I guess I did. For now.

"Fine," I growled.

Liam smiled in relief. "Okay good. I have a plan, if you want to hear it."

---------------

I couldn't believe I was doing this! Right now Liam had my hands tied behind my back and together we walked to the guard in front of the door.

"Ah, look what we have here," the guard sneered at me, then looked at Liam. "Good catch. So where's the Necro? Aren't these two like inseparable?"

I felt Liam sigh. "She managed to get away. But I got this one. He was too easy to catch."

I snorted, he kicked me. Remind me to get him back for that. No one kicks me and gets away with it.

"Are you going to put him with the rest?"\

"No," Liam said. "He's going to be separated. They want to do test on him right away."

"Good," the guard said. "They only have three of us on guard today. It would be good to keep himself, he would probably scheme with the others in how to escape."

"Okay, now do you mind opening the door?" Liam asked.

"Sure, sure." We followed him to the door and watched him unlock it. He turned back around.

"Here-" But he didn't get to finish the sentence because I knocked him out cold with my fist. Liam took the rope around my hands and tied him up.

"One down, two to go."

------------------

The next two were easy. They had been sitting down drinking coffee, having a good time. Until me and Liam snuck up behind them and knocked them senseless. We tied those two up too. Now to find Simon and everybody. And that was easy. There was only one cell, and was where the guards had been sitting.

I took the keys off of one of the guards and opened the door. This had been to easy, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. This had been _easy _I wondered if if had been _too_ easy.

Andrew clapped me on the back. "Thank you, son."

Simon gave me a hug. "Hey, man. About time you got here." He laughed

"Whatever," Tori said. Which in her own language she was glad I had gotten there. Awww, thanks Tori.

Simon looked around. "Where's Chloe."

"Outside," I said. "We should head back. I don't want her to think we got caught.

We made our way to door, and suddenly I heard a scream. I knew who it was. It could have been only one person.

"Chloe!" I shouted and ran outside. How could I have been so stupid and left her alone?!

** Oh a cliffhanger! What will happen? Tune in to the next update(coming soon) to find out! **

**A/N Not one of my best updates I hate to admit. But I hope you all don't think it was that bad. :) Oh and tomorrow I have gymnastics Sectionals which will probably last all day so I can't promise to update tomorrow, but Sunday for sure :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I kind of had writer's block yesterday and the day before I was gone all day( By the way I saw Alice in Wonderland!! I LOVEDDD IT!!! So if you're looking for a movie to see there you go!) But anyways here's the next chapter it's shorter than usual. But I still hope you enjoy!**

**OMG guys I have gotten 80 reviews on this story!! That's more than I ever expected!!! I LOVE you guys! Really I do!! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story ever! The top two stories before this one combined wouldn't add up to 80. Thank you Thank you Thank you!! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 14**

I raced out of the building and frantically looked for Chloe. Where was she? I hoped to God that she hadn't already been kidnapped. I looked where she was supposed to be and sure there she was. But she wasn't alone. She was being held, with a gun to her head, by the guard we first encountered. Obviously we hadn't tied him tight enough. Damn! Why did things have to go wrong?

The guard looked over at us and smirked. "I knew the little necro girl was around here, especially with her beloved werewolf-boy inside."

Werewolf-boy? Really? I haven't heard that one yet. I guess you learn something new everyday. And I guess Tori wasn't the only one calling me lame names. But after he said that I got angry. I clenched my fists and felt my nails dig into the skin.

"I will kill you before you do that!" I snarled.

"Oh really?" He smirked some more. "The last time I checked I had the gun and you have nothing."

My muscles tightened and I was about ready to lunge at him to rip him apart, but Andrew held me back. I could have torn away from his grasp, but he sank his fingers into me and I knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Smart choice, werewolf-boy. If you had tried to attack me I would have simply killed her. Even though I would hate to put a bullet in her pretty little head."

And I would hate to rip of_ your _fat stupid one. Not! I would greatly enjoy it!

"But I thought you said you wanted that reward?" asked Liam from the back of the group.

The guard shrugged. "Oh well, sometimes we have to make sacrifices. And I'm not about to get killed over a teenage girl."

Oh if I ever got a hold of him...

The guard began to back up and leave. then he turned and looked straight at me. "You follow is and I will not hesitate to shoot her. Understand?"

He waited for my answer and I gave it to him. "Fine." I growled. Yeah, right. Once they got far enough where he couldn't see me I would be hot on his trail.

"That goes for everybody!" He looked at each of us in turn and each of us agreed. "Well it was nice chatting with you. Good-bye." And he disappeared into the woods with Chloe.

---------

I paced back in forth and clenched and unclenched my hands. I couldn't believe that we had let him get away with her. Right now she could be on her way to the Edison Group and who knew what kind of things they were going to do with her. I shuddered. Those weren't pleasant thoughts and all I wanted to do was get them out of my mind.

_Rescue Chloe_, I thought, _and those thoughts will go away and all you can think about is her again._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly got out of my thoughts. I turned to see Andrew there. I knew he was probably going to try and calm me down and talk to me and tell me everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't! It wouldn't be right until Chloe was here, by my side like she was supposed to be!

"What do you want?" I snarled.

He sighed. "I know you're angry at us for letting Chloe go. But what would you rather have her dead or alive?" He waited for my answer.

"Alive," I mumbled. Duh!

"Well she wouldn't have been if you had gone after them. He was very serious about using that gun."

I turned and faced him completely. "I could have gotten there before he had a chance to shoot."

"But what if you hadn't?" He countered. "We could have one less necromancer."

"What do you think they are going to do to her at the Edison Group? Huh? Do you think they are going to give her cookies and wait on her hand and foot? No! They may even kill her!" I felt my anger rising.

"Calm down, Derek, it's going to be fine. We'll get her. Don't worry." He tried to soothe me, but it didn't work.

"How? Are we magically going to poof in front of her, grab her and poof right back? Simon has powers but I don't think he has that one." I began to walk away from him.

"Wait, Derek. They've been gone for fifteen minutes. Whose to tell if we begin to follow him now?"

Now THAT was a plan!

--------------

I walked ahead of the group following the scent of the guard. I didn't have to be a werewolf to follow it. I don't think he even knew what deodorant was.

"Come on!" I motioned for the rest to hurry and follow me. I didn't want them to get lost, and I also didn't want to be dragged down by there slowness.

We were a little ways from the river. I could hear it, but I could't see it.

Just then someone screamed. Chloe! Then I heard another sound. A sound I dreaded the most to hear. I froze in my path. The sound was a gunshot.

**A/N I hope you all don't hate me. I take forever to update, it's short and now you have a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! I will update as fast as I can!(Tomorrow!!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay guys don't hate me!! But this is the last chapter! *tears* I didn't want this to end, but it had to somehow! *tears* Well I hope you all enjoy this! I wrote it for all of you and I love you all who reviewed!!! You all are the reason why I updated this so quickly ad continued with it! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 15**

The sound echoed off the trees and I took off. With every step I got closer to the river, with every step I hoped and prayed that I wouldn't run upon Chloe's lifeless body. If that guard was still around it sucked for him because he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. I guaranteed that. And I would never let Chloe out of my sights. Not until we took care of the Edison Group. I didn't want to go through this again.

I burst through some bushes and skidded to a stop at the bank of the river. I heard someone run up to me. It was Liam. I guess he could run fast too.

"There he is!" He pointed and followed his finger.

There she was, hanging for her life on the tree that crossed the river. The guard was no where in sight. He had probably been swept away by the river. Good riddance. he better consider himself lucky too. A watery grave was better than what I was going to do to him.

Chloe turned her head and saw me. "Derek!" She yelled. And I thought I saw her smile.

The rest of the group filtered in though. They were all out of breaths, but I didn't stick around. I was already on my way to the tree.

"Careful, Derek!" Andrew called between breaths. "I don't want you to fall in too!"

I gave him a sharp nod and began to make my way across. The tree creaked and I stopped. I hoped this could take both of our weights. Otherwise me and Chloe both would take a tumble into the river.

I got closer to her and noticed she was bleeding. What happened? Had he shot her?

"I'm fine, Derek," she said. Probably noticed me staring. "Just don't worry about it."

Oh I was going to worry about it alright, Once I rescued her I would make a big deal about it. That guard was lucky! He was damn lucky!

I inched closer, and the tree creaked again. I quickly grabbed hold of the sides. But Chloe's wasn't so lucky. One of her hands slipped off, the one with the injured arm. She screamed and tried to grab the tree again. But she couldn't. I lunged for her arm, but my reach didn't make it. And I almost fell head first into the rushing water. I regained my balance, but it was too late. Chloe's hand slipped and she tumbled into the water and was quickly being swept away.

--------------

"No!" I yelled and I was about ready to jump in after her but Andrews stopped me.

"Don't, Derek! Follow her downriver maybe we can get her."

I nodded at him and rushed to the other side of the river and began racing down the side. I hoped that if there was a branch hanging over Chloe would grab it. I hoped, I hoped.

"Derek!" I heard someone yell. I looked around, just in time to see her blonde head bob back underwater.

"Chloe!" I roared and looked frantically around. There was nothing I could find that would reach her.

My jacket! I quickly took it off. I ran forward. Chloe's head bobbed up again,

"Chloe grab this!" I threw the sleeve at her. It reached, but she missed. I quickly picked it up and threw it again. This time she grabbed it. Yes! I quickly pulled her in and held in her in my arms. She looked at me and smiled, then she fell unconscious.

--------------

"Derek, get some rest she will be fine," said someone behind me. Andrew.

I had been sitting by Chloe's bed since we had brought her back. Andrew had wrapped her arm up. It wasn't bad, it looked like the bullet had just grazed it.

"No, I'm staying here until she wakes up." I said stubbornly. I wanted to hear from her own lips that she was fine. I still wouldn't believe it, but I still I wanted to hear it from her.

"Well then you can go and rest Derek," Chloe said her eyes still closed.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I felt my heart beat faster. She still had that affect on me.

"Andrew could you give us a minute, please?" She asked him.

"Of course." And Andrew left. Wow he had actually listened to her.

She began to sit up.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that," I said.

She smiled and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I don't think I shouldn't be doing this either." And she slid into my lap.

"What..?" She silenced me with a kiss, and then snuggled closer to me. She placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I love you," I heard her say.

"I love you too, Chloe." I kissed the top of her head.

We're were going to be together to the end. And even though we didn't know what the future would bring we would be together then too.

**The End**

**A/N Well this is it unless I add a Epilogue or something but I don't think I can. But anyway if you all are interested either today or tomorrow I have another Darkest Powers to put on her. It would mean so much to me if you read that one too! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

******A/N Okay I lied the story wasn't finished. I still had a question to answer. Where was Liam? So hopefully this clears it up and now it really is finished. Unless by some miracle I think of something to make it into a sequel. I don't know I guess we will see I guess. Well I hope you all enjoy the **_**official**_** last chapter. I love you guys!!!(I've gotten almost 100 reviews!!!)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Epilogue**

It was a sunny nice day. Perfect for laying down on a hammock. And that's what we did.

We were laying on the hammock, Chloe cuddled close to my side and I laid with my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky.

All of a sudden Liam's face was in my view. I jumped, which caused the whole hammock to flip over and dump me to the ground. Chloe landed on top of me. She giggled and gave me a quick kiss then stood up. She held out her hand and helped me to my feet.

I glared at Liam. "What do you want?" Don't tell anyone, but now I truly believed that Liam was one of us. After all he's done no one could question him. But I didn't want anyone to know. Hey I have to keep up appearances.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you do, if that's okay?"

"Sure," Chloe said right away. Of course.

"Go ahead," I said.

"I just wanted you to know that I talked to Andrew and I agreed to help you with this Edison Group thing. I mean, hey it's probably better than the life I was having before." Yea the life where he almost killed me and Chloe. But that was all in the past I guess.

"That's great!" Chloe exclaimed and gave him a hug. He looked awkward. Good. Then he looked at me and I glared back.

But then I smiled and held out my hand. "Welcome to the team."


	17. SEQUEL ALERT!

Okay hopefully everyone is reading this!! Last night when I went to bed I was thinking of ways to make a sequel and I think I've found one!!! :) Here's a summery!

_Liam is now part of the gang and he has decided to help defeat the Edison Group. But what happens when his ex-girlfriend finds him? Is she here to help, or part of something sinister?_

Does that sound good? Tell me what you think!!!! And unfortunately this won't be up for awhile because I just started another Darkest Powers story(which I hope you all will read) But if you like that idea I will try and hurry up and put a first chapter on!! But I need to know what you all think!!

Thanks,

~Axelrocks~

(Oh and thank you for the over 100 reviews!!! I love you!!!)


	18. SEQUEL IS NOW UP!

Hello everyone!! Just to let you all know I have put up the sequel!! It's called . _A Werewolf's Perspective. _You may have to go to my profile to read it because I just put it up.

Well Enjoy!!!!

~Axelrocks~


End file.
